


唯一的形容词

by supermazui



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermazui/pseuds/supermazui
Summary: 能够形容那个人的形容词，只有他自己的名字，也只会是他自己的名字。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 5





	唯一的形容词

关于未来的话题，岩泉一不是没有想过，或者说他恰恰是想过很多。

什么时候可以继续，什么时候又需要停下，什么时候自己应该去做什么，在真正面临进路选择以前，岩泉一就思考了成千上万遍这样的问题，这与青叶城西是否强大无关，与他自己也无关，与任何人都无关，他只是认为必须要提前做好准备。

及川作为任何一个队伍中的二传手，也许会在将来给任何一个人托球，那么最终选择了一所没有排球队的大学的岩泉，只是将自己的最后一个扣球留在了毕业离校前的那次玩味性质的练习赛。

三月的那一天这群早早就退出了排球队的三年生们脱掉外套卷起了校服衬衫的袖子换上鞋，不顾监督在一旁的提醒声便直接加入了后辈们的比赛之中，把三对三的对抗硬是凑成了六比六，倒是也没有正式打到最后，因为大家一边笑着，一边又抹起了眼泪。

「及川！」

做好助跑的准备，岩泉在后排对着及川大声地喊道。

这就是最后一球。

作为青城的二传托起的最后一球，与作为青城的主攻手扣下的最后一球。

伸出右手转过身同及川击掌，在两个人的手碰到的一瞬间紧紧握住，手臂一用力将他拉近，肩膀撞在一起，岩泉再用左手揽过眼前的人，在他背上拍了两下，双眼通红然后咬着牙说道：「毕业快乐。」

还有，一路顺风。

一个眼神，托起的球由自己扣下，是他们之间最近的距离。

十二个小时，六个时区，一个半球，是他们之间最远的距离。

过了一年的新年，进行全家大扫除的时候，岩泉下意识想要说什么话，才发现今年及川留在了阿根廷没有回来，接着又因为没看住家里那条年纪越大越兴奋的大金毛太郎，他发现自己刚刚收拾出来放在一边的那个写着及川名字的排球被咬烂了，稍有些无奈地叹了口气揉了揉太郎的头，接着慢慢倚着门边蹲下来，把球拿在手里盯着它看了很久。

「以后及川先生的签名也会像那些选手一样值钱的！」

那家伙这句话的表情有够认真的，岩泉记得那时候自己听完了之后只是把沙发上的靠垫扔到了他头上，然而及川一下没坐稳不小心把茶几上的果汁杯弄翻了，米色的地毯被红色的石榴汁染上了颜色。

结果本来应该是一起看完比赛直播的，却被岩泉妈妈勒令一定要刷完地毯才可以，可是明摆着是罪魁祸首的人只是把帮着把地毯搬到了院子里，然后就直接溜回了客厅接着看起了比赛。

「垃圾川你给我滚出来啊！」岩泉举起手里的刷子指着那个抱着膝盖坐在电视前的人。

只见及川把放在沙发边的那个排球拿起来熟门熟路摸出茶几抽屉里的签字笔，大笔一挥签上了一行字

——世界排球名将及川彻。

「给，这是给小岩的报酬。」他单手将球抛出去。

把刷子扔掉，岩泉伸手接住，低头看了一眼上面的字瞬间怒火中烧冲着及川大吼道：「你居然在我新买的球上面写字，快给老子擦掉！」

「就不，」及川冲着他吐了吐舌头，「我就不。」

带着一身的清洁剂冲进客厅的岩泉还没能把及川撂倒就被自家老母亲踹出了门，连带着那时还能被抱在怀里的太郎和还乖巧地坐在电视前的及川。

「知道阿姨在赶稿小岩还这么大声地说话。」及川摇了摇头一副很无辜的样子。

黑着脸把太郎抱起来，岩泉让小金毛给及川的脸上一左一右来了一爪子，而太郎刚刚才在院子里踩过泥，他如是评价道：「不错，很对称。」

「呜哇，小岩你怎么能这样，这可是及川先生的脸。」及川说着连忙拿袖子把泥给擦掉。

「那你写得还是我岩泉一的新排球呢！」岩泉并没有放弃再给他多来几爪子的想法。

汪汪！

见到岩泉笑了出来，太郎便也跟着叫了两声，他们两个小学生那时候真的好无聊啊，岩泉回忆着的同时这么想着，妈妈已经在屋子里催了，他答应了一下，然后把手里的排球放进了垃圾袋里。

平日里看到及川发来的消息的同时，岩泉都会习惯性地算一下时差，大多数时候都是隔壁半球的深夜凌晨，既然是运动员就做好身体管理，白天训练晚上看录像，这个人是不是又把自己当成铁人了，操心的想法又填满了他的整个脑子，感觉自从那家伙离开了以后反而更容易想到他了。

假期里看到穿着青城的队服在街上走的高中生们，恍惚间会以为看到了自己。

明明已经把那最后一球打完了啊，手掌上的茧却在这种时候开始发烫发痒。

自嘲地笑了笑，那家伙还说什么名将及川彻，只要别这么快死掉就好了，至少让他打够了排球再说。  


——这个家伙总有一天会死掉吧。

这个极端的想法第一次出现在岩泉一脑海里的时候他和及川彻才刚认识没多久。

小学时候因为父母的关系，所以两个人凑巧参加了同一个排球俱乐部开设的少年班，明明和别人一样都是在做基础练习，岩泉却在那个人的眼里看到了某种比热爱更深一层的东西，很长一段时间以来他都不知道那是什么，他甚至不知道自己为什么会觉得这个努力地在将所有的动作做到极致的人总有一天会死掉，他只是这样感觉，而这样的感觉如此深刻。

无论是对于八岁的岩泉一，还是对于十八岁的岩泉一。

一不留神将球垫到其他的方向了，跑过去捡球时经过及川的身边，岩泉听到了及川的自言自语，他在说：「还不行。」

一个小时前才用着玩笑的语气和初次见面的其他人聊着天的人，摸到排球的一刻就会开始折磨自己。永远都认为自己做得不足够的人是及川彻，而永远都在担心他一定会有一天把自己勉强到死的人是岩泉一。

这个人到底一直是在和谁斗呢，仿佛眼前的一切都是敌人，都是需要被打败的一样。

岩泉不知道，或者说关于及川这个人，他有太多不知道的事情了。这样的话说出来谁都要说不可能，但是只有岩泉自己知道，看得出彼此的情绪并不是了解，他们只是共享了同一份喜怒哀乐，但是除此之外，他们没有再共享更多的东西。

至少对排球，岩泉似乎从小就不存在着「毋宁死」的精神，不是说不喜欢，无论是在任何年纪，岩泉都可以大声地说出自己是热爱排球的，但是他们都知道一切关乎热爱的，都不仅仅关乎于此。

所以大概一直到很后来，一直到及川已经坚持在每天跑步的时候还听着西班牙语的听力的那个冬天，岩泉才真正地意识到最初那阵在及川眼里看到的比热爱更深一层的究竟是什么，而他一直在争斗的那个对象究竟是谁，问题的答案与「毋宁死」切实相关，而「毋宁死」是什么，就是如果有一日必须要停下不再打排球了便是他死掉的时候。

及川彻可以允许自己在一切人面前暂时落败，但他不允许自己输给自己。

这是岩泉一眼里的他，如果非要让他来介绍自己这位从小认识到大的朋友，就算是给上足够的时间，现在的他可能也只会思考上很久，最后说一句：「他的话，就是及川彻吧。」

能够形容那个人的形容词，只有他自己的名字，也只会是他自己的名字。


End file.
